joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector the Crocodile
Vector is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. Personality Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed. The brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations, Vector is a true leader that keeps a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, his position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective. He takes his profession seriously and uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect, although he is not above showing them off. Vector normally displays a tough exterior. At the same time, Vector is charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others no matter how different they may be, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. One of Vector's most defined traits is his dream of getting rich. His behavior is mostly geared around earning money. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, converting his detective team into one whenever feeling like it, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Powers and abilities * Investigation Skills:'''Although he may not look like it, Vector is the brains behind the Chaotix’s investigations and an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is as well a surprisingly clear thinker with remarkably good instincts. While he is not as intelligent as Dr. Eggman or Tails, he can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked or failed to reach. His skills in this field have been proven very profound, especially during his investigations, as Vector seldom, if ever, chooses the wrong individual as his prime suspect. Additionally, he can use his investigative technique for other purposes, like locating lost things or even predicting his enemy's movement. * '''Supernatural Strength: Vector possesses remarkably high physical strength which easily rivals the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat and E-123 Omega. He has demonstrated great power in his arms, able to destroy boulders and thick metal alloys with a single punch, and can throw objects high into the sky and out of eyesight. By combining it with his weight, Vector can land downward blows with his whole body that can crush nearly any enemy, even producing a large, fiery shockwave when touching the ground. * Super Jaws: Vector’s true strength lies in his powerful jaws, which are a formidable weapon. He can effortlessly crush enemies and almost any kind of substance with his jaws or even spit out projectiles with such force that they catch on fire. Nevertheless, Vector has great control over his jaws’ power, being able to carry his team mates around in his mouth without harming them at all. * Speed Swimming: Vector is naturally very skilled in swimming, using the typical movement of a crocodile in water to accelerate effortlessly. * Belly Slide: He can also carry his swimming movement over to the ground or even the air by sliding forward head-first on his stomach, allowing him to accelerate and plow through even the hardest obstacles. * Superhuman Speed: Vector is able to run at super speed, being able to keep up with even the fastest characters in the series like Espio and Shadow. Vector is able to form into a ball either to accelerate while running or to jump on and attack enemies. On rare instances, he has also showcased the ability to curl into a larger, donut-like form with the same kind of effects. * Rail Grinding: Vector can grind on rails fast. * Super Breath: Vector's breath is not only known to be quite putrid, but also effective. Possessing multiple forms of breath, ** Sound Projection Yell: can spit out sound waves of extremely destructive sound, causing all nearby robots to explode as a result to the noise. Equipment * Beat Monster: It is Vector the Crocodile's personal sports car that is styled after Vector's own appearance. * Hard-Boilded:'''Vector has a hoverboard designed after himself called "Hard-Boiled" and he is a very capable rider, he can perform various athletic stunts and punch his way through giant obstacles while riding. * '''Bubble Gum: Vector using his bubble gum, Vector blow a huge bubble to ride through midair or knock smaller projectiles away from him, and, combined with his breath skills, spit out multiple bubbles that detonate into large explosion upon impact. * 'Wisps:'By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Vector can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Vector has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. = Friends/allies *Espio the Chameleon (coworker) *Charmy Bee (coworker) *Mighty the Armadillo *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *G.U.N. **The Commander *Classic Sonic *Avatar Rivals *Rouge the Bat *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Black Arms **Black Doom *The Time Eater *Infinite Category:Sega Category:Sega charaacters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Sonic characters Category:Team Chaotix